Hush Now
by Colt And Katana
Summary: It's hard to be quiet when the sex is really good.


**A/N**: I've changed my handle from Richonne to Colt And Katana. That's the same name that I am using on Tumblr. colt-and-katana.

**...**

"_**What are we doing?"**_

"You're forty-five years old, Daryl. You know what we're doing."

Beth hates having to talk in whispers but she knows they have to be quiet so no one hears. She's snuck into Daryl's cell and has her hands under his shirt. She can feel the puckered flesh of his scars over the rippled muscles in his back. He's been sweating and she enjoys the way it smells as it mixes in with the soap he showers in.

"This is wrong."

Beth's hands immediately still. Daryl can take a little work to warm up but he's never said their nocturnal activities felt wrong.

"This feels wrong to you?"

"It doesn't feel wrong but it is. If your Dad ever found out what I'm doing with you he'll lose respect for me."

"I'm eighteen, Daryl. I'm not a baby. I can decide who I want to be with and want to be with you."

Daryl can't hide the smile that tugs at the corners of his lips.

"If he finds out we'll deal with it," she says. "So let's be quiet so that he doesn't."

He nods his agreement and lifts his arms so she can tug his shirt up and over. When it drops to the floor she enjoys running her hands over his chest, feeling the soft hairs there under her fingers.

"Who's Norman?" she asks, languidly pulling her finger over the tattoo.

"My grandpa. He was good to me when I was a kid. He'd stand up for me against my dad when things got bad. He died when I was ten."

"I'm sorry you lost him."

"He was old. He went out peaceful in his sleep."

Beth trailed her fingertips over the rippled plain of his belly. She could see a smudge of dark brown hair peeping out of the worn band of his underwear. She was going to enjoy that in a minute. For now she wanted to touch the smooth skin of his broad shoulders and his strong arms. He watched her enjoy his body. He'd always had hurried, frantic sex with strange women in his past. Never had he experienced being with a woman who wanted to take her time with him, or enjoyed him so thoroughly as Beth did. She made him feel wanted, needed, special.

Beth gently guides Daryl back to his bunk. Thankfully he'd removed the top bunk and doubled the mattress. It made their time together much easier not to have that other bed on top of them. She took her time to undress him before she stepped back to begin tugging her own clothes off.

"Let me," Daryl said, gently easing her jeans and panties down. She could feel his breath hot on her belly as he planted kisses there.

"Nuh-huh, me first," she says, smiling, as Daryl's mouth begins to sink lower on her belly toward her womanhood.

Daryl leans back on the cot to stretch out his long, lean body. Beth's lips feel feather light as they gently brush against his nipples, and then brush down further to his belly button. Her fingers skim the soft patch of brown hair over his cock. She watches him stiffen as her fingers lightly stroke his inner thighs. He's fully erect when Beth's tongue darts out to lightly tease the head of his dick.

His skin lightly salty, as is the moisture that beads at the head of his cock. Beth wraps one of her small hands around his shaft and lightly strokes him while staring up into his eyes. They've become hooded, smoky with lust, as she continues playing her tongue against him.

Then, very slowly, deliberately, Beth takes the entire length of Daryl's hardened member into her mouth, eliciting a moan.

"Shhh…"

Daryl doesn't realize he'd made a sound. He bites his lip to stifle any noise that the wet warmth of Beth's mouth induces. He's left panting lightly as she continues taking him all the way in and then sucking hard as she pulls her mouth along his shaft. She takes a moment to stop and tap his dick against her tongue, making Daryl grit his teeth and fist his hands in the scratchy old blanket covering his cot.

"Beth…" he whispers, his head falling back before he lies flat back on the cot. She releases his cock and it lies flat on his belly. He's long and thick, and heavy, and she enjoys looking at his manhood while she plays her tongue over his balls and gently suckles them. Her hands lightly stroke his thighs before playing over his belly.

"Come here," he says, when he can take no more teasing. He doesn't want to come until he's inside of her.

His lips find Beth's in a slow, deep kiss. He pulls her easily onto his body before he flips her over onto her back. Now he's on his knees on the floor and he drapes her legs over his shoulders. Beth looks down. Daryl has incredibly broad shoulders, so strong, and her thighs look as though they were made to be draped there. The muscles in them clench when the pad of his thumb brushes lightly across her aching clit.

"Daryl…Please…"

"Hush now," he whispers, his kisses feather light on her tummy as he nears her moistened curls. He dips his tongue inside, tasting her sweetness, drinking her in and reveling in every second of it. Her hips involuntarily buck up off the bed. He holds her still while he moans lightly between her thighs, the vibrations of his deep voice sending ripples of pleasure deep into Beth's core.

"Shhh…" he breaths, encouraging her to be quiet lest someone hear.

Beth comes almost as soon as he slips a finger inside. He can feel her body fluttering around his finger, hear her gasping in place of moaning. Her hands fist the blankets, nearly pulling them from the bed, until she comes down and her body begins to relax against him.

Her eyes, every bit as smoky with need and lust as Daryl's, open wider when he repositions her on the bed. She's still on her back, her legs spread wide, when he climbs onto the mattress and rolls a condom on. He leans over her and Beth can feel him seeking entrance. She lifts her hips, seeking him as well, longing to feel him inside of her.

"I don't know where Beth is."

They both freeze. Their eyes are locked onto one another. That's Maggie. She's practically right outside Daryl's cell.

"Daryl?" there's a knock.

This is it. Both Beth and Daryl are certain Maggie will do something thoughtless, like pull open Daryl's privacy curtain, and find her under the archer, naked, her legs spread, his cock poised for entry.

"What?" Daryl asks. His voice doesn't sound too breathless.

"You seen Beth? We can't find her anywhere."

Feeling adventurous, and impatient, Beth wraps her legs around Daryl's waist and pulls him down. He slips inside and a gasp escapes him.

"Daryl?" Maggie asks.

He's shaking his head at Beth. _What the fuck are you doing?_ is the question in his eyes.

"What?"

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. I ain't seen Beth."

"Well, where could she be?"

Daryl's all the way in now. A whimper comes perilously close to escaping.

"I don't know," he grinds out.

"Maggie, I think we should go."

That's Glenn's voice.

"What?"

"I think Daryl's…_occupied_…right now."

The light bulb on the other side of the thin curtain sheds just enough light to see Maggie and Glenn's silhouettes. Glenn's making a hand motion. He thinks Daryl's beating off. He's not. He's fucking Maggie's sweet little sister instead.

His hips lift of their own volition. He needs to move. His cock is aching and twitching and he can't take waiting another second. He pulls out again and thrusts inside. Beth bites her lip, hard, trying to keep from moaning.

"Right," Maggie says. "Well, if you see her tell her I'm looking for her."

"Yeah," Daryl grinds out.

Beth and Daryl can hear Glenn and Maggie snickering as they leave, heading down the metal staircase to the lower floor.

"Fuck me," Beth whispers, as soon as they're gone.

He obliges, part of him a little peeved she'd pull him inside when he's trying to be quiet. He channels that annoyance into the movement of his hips, pounding into her, striving for climax, until they hear footsteps outside the cell again. This time they don't stop. They pass by, undoubtedly someone going to their cell for the night. Beth is biting into Daryl's shoulder, doing her level best to keep from making noise, but she's so close to coming again. Just a few more thrusts…

They both release pent up breaths that are hot against each other's skin as they find release. Daryl shudders over Beth, his whole body shaking. Beth runs her hands over his sweat slicked back, comforting him as he comes down.

**…**

"_**We've gotta be more careful," Daryl **_says, when he and Beth are dressed again.

"I know. I wish we could be open about it."

"Me too. Maybe someday."

He kisses her before she leaves. He's got a soft, sweet side to him that he only shows her. That's what makes Beth feel special.

When she's sure the coast is clear, Beth heads down the steps and starts for her cell. She runs into Glenn and Maggie on the way.

"Where have you been? I came to check on you and you were gone."

"I'm not a baby, Maggie."

"No, but you're my sister and I want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine. I just went for a walk, that's all."

Maggie frowns, taking in Beth's rumpled clothes and slightly mussed hair, and her lips which are puffy from kissing and…other things…

"Come on, Maggie. She's fine."

"You've got a fella, don't you?" Maggie teases.

Beth smiles and walks past her sister. "Maybe. I don't kiss and tell."

Maggie and Glenn go on their way, leaving her be.

_If you only knew_, Beth thought. A mischievous smile tugs at her lips before she slips into her cell and climbs into bed for the night.


End file.
